Advances in active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) performance, particularly in television and gaming displays have been achieved by new backlight technology and LCD display driving techniques. For instance, LEDs with improved RGB spectra have shown better gamut/efficiency over displays using conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL).
Multi-primary displays (displays with four or more primary monochromatic light sources) have been demonstrated on several platforms, including projection displays and direct-view AMLCDs. For the former, Jorke teaches a split-path system with a six-primary display using a dual-projector configuration in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,890. This approach is also used to provide stereo display. Typically, such projection systems are considerably more hardware intensive and compromise the performance (e.g., brightness) attainable with a conventional three-panel projection system.
Lamp-based six-color AMLCDs have also been demonstrated using the hybrid spatial-sequential method. However, gamut enhancement is relatively modest due to the challenges of tailoring the individual lamp emission spectra. In some cases, (non-sequential) enhanced gamut is obtained by simply combining CCFLs with different emission spectra.
There have been demonstrations of 3D using wavelength separation as a means of presenting stereo imagery with a single display. So-called anaglyph displays present the two image views by partitioning the spectrum. Typically, lenses of non-overlapping complementary color (e.g., red and cyan) are used. However, the lack of wavelength selectivity of traditional low-cost (dye) filter technology has prohibited the presentation of full-color information to each eye.
Another anaglyph approach involves filtering of light with greater selectivity, such that non-overlapping spectra presented to each eye provide improved perception of color. In one instance, substantially full color is presented to one eye, with the other receiving a monochrome image. Another technique of multiplexing involves presentation of non-overlapping RGB content to each eye, as taught by Jorke.